


Aura [german version]

by ImmortalCloud



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Auras, I'm ignoring the existence of Elizabeth, OCC Jack, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCloud/pseuds/ImmortalCloud
Summary: Jack denkt über die Aura eines bestimmten Kommodore nach.(OCC!Jack)





	Aura [german version]

Disclaimer: Der Film "Fluch der Karibik" und alle seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht.

Ich habe keinen Film, außer dem ersten Film geschaut. Meine Information kommt von anderen fics und von Wikipedia.

* * *

Jack Sparrow konnte nicht verstehen wieso er James Norrington so interessant fand.

Er war doch nur ein Marine-Kommodore, nichts weiter! Jack sollte von ihm wegbleiben, nicht hinter ihm herlaufen.

Aber, und das hatte er sich schon vor langer Zeit gestanden, die Gefahr zog ihn an. Er liebte den Nervenkitzel.

Und Norrington war ein gefährlicher Gegner und e war der einzige, den er seinen Gleichgestellten nennen konnte. Aber abgesehen davon, war da noch eine Sache. Er hatte damit nichts zu tun (na schön, er hatte nur teilweise damit zu tun). Es war mehr so, als würde Norrington strahlen.

Die Auren waren etwas, dass Jack schon solange sehen kann wie er lebt. Aber die von Norrington glich keiner die er zuvor gesehen hat. Es war berauschend. Seine Entschlossenheit, die die anderen Leute nur in seinen atemberaubenden grünen Augen sahen, war etwas, das seine3 ganze Aura in Brand setze, wie ein Lagerfeuer, das niemals erlosch. Und Jack konnte die Wärme, die es abgab, immer spüren.

Seine Präsenz war wie Kalypsos. Mächtig, fast überwältigend mächtig, entschlossen und furchtlos, aber dahinter verdeckt war etwas, das Kalypso nicht hatte.

Es war Liebe. Jack wusste nicht für wen sie war, aber sie war vorhanden und sie zu spüren war beruhigend. Er dachte nur die _Black Pearl_ wäre so beruhigend. Wie, wenn man beim Segeln den Wind in den Haaren oder das Holz des Steuerrads in den Händen spürt.

Eines Tages würde er gern erfahren für wen diese Liebe gedacht war, aber zur Zeit würde er sich damit begnügen den Kommodore so oft wie möglich aufzusuchen und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kommandieren, indem er ein Ärgernis ist und ihn auf wilde Jagten führt.

Es musste ausreichen.

 

 


End file.
